


Blueberries and Cherries

by orphan_account



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale, underswap
Genre: Based on a RP, Depressed USPap, First chapter mostly smut, Honeymuffin in later chapters, Multi, Sanscest - Freeform, Set in pacifist Underswap route, Tsundere UFpapyrus, ecto-private parts, some angst with fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:25:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well,it has to do with two Sanses-a salty tsundere-and a bunch of small blue flowers.</p><p> Or in other words,a hell of a story.</p><p>This,so happens,to be the beginning of this story."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blueberries and Cherries

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a RP with  
> http://theunknownerrorvirus.tumblr.com/
> 
> And my tumblr http://screwusernames.tumblr.com/

 

It was raining that night.There was a cool drizzle on the surface as puddles surrounded the house.It was quite beautiful,actually.A nice time to just sit back,relax,and enjoy nature.Admittedly,this really doesn't have to do with anything,but it was one of those nights where you could remember every little detail.Especially the details that have to do with beauty.

But that begs the question,what exactly happened?

Well,it has to do with two Sanses-a salty tsundere-and a bunch of small blue flowers.

Or in other words,a hell of a story.  
  
This,so happens,to be the beginning of the story.  
________________________________

How did this story begin?Well,when a certain cheery version of yourself steals your jacket,and you're 99% sure it's covered in seman,it can be strange. By strange he means I have no idea what the fuck happened but it just happened.

Safe to say, as he found his copy of himself in all his adorable glory,he was more than a little suspicious.But then again,Fell always had a very large soft spot for him.How could he not? He was everything Fell wasn't;sweet,kind,adorable,and cheerful. It was kinda hard not to fall in love with him.  
  
The last sentence.Yes,love.Some might think being in love with well,yourself sounds crazy.And guess what?

You're absolutely fucking right.

Want to guess another thing?

Fell couldn't give less of a shit.

He went up to his counterpart and asked,”Yo,nerd.Have ya seen my jacket around?”

Blueberry,yes-blueberry-said nervously,”Jacket? W-what jacket? I don't remember a jacket..”

Fell raised his non existent eyebrow,”So if I was ta go in your room right now..I wouldn't find a thing?”

A slow head nod was the last sight Fell saw before he teleported to Blueberries room.

You might ask,what did he find?

His jacket,with copious amounts of semen on it.

He grabbed it hastily and teleported back to see Blueberry on the couch with dozens of pillows around him.He squealed when Fell used his magic to remove the pillows,Blueberry then ran to his room and locked the door.

Fell let out a sigh as he went upstairs and knocked on the door,”Hey,open up!”

The more nervous of the two Sanses asked,”You're not going to hurt me...are you..?”

He sharply replied with,”No!‘Course not ya ‘lil  
nerd! Just...can ya open please?”

Blueberry unsurely said,”Okay…”

Now with the door opened,Fell pined him to a wall and said,”Oh my fucking god! You're so damn cute…”

Shocked mixed with confused,Blueberry whimpered,”C-Cherry..”

Fell,or Cherry,summoned his ecto-tongue and gently licked Blueberries neck bones.

He moaned,”Ah….Cherry...please.”

Fell asked,”Be honest with me kid,did ya really jack off ta my jacket?”

Blueberry nodded,”Y-yes…...I'm sorry…”

Fell caressed his face lightly,”Don't be nerd,I think that's pretty fuckin’ adorable.”

Blueberry blushed as he turned his head to the side.

Fell softly said,”C’mon now...don't turn away from me..”

He did as Fell asked and turned back face-to-face.

The taller of the two skeletons said,”There's the ‘lil nerd I love..”

The more innocent(?) Sans blushed a deeper blue while whispering,”I love you too..”

His counterpart had scarlet on his face as he asked,”Do ya want this,kid?”

With a quiet,perhaps lustful “yes”; Fell gave a weak thrust.

Blueberry let out a breathless gasp as he felt the thrust hit his crotch,Fell gave a harder one while small moans escaped both of them.

Blueberry summoned his ecto-tongue then kissed Fell,the thrust becoming increasingly faster with each passing second.Until Fell couldn't take the tension anymore and started to remove his and Blueberries shorts,than underwear,revealing a blue and a red member respectively.

Blueberry said in a husky tone,”Please thrust Cherry….I w-want you…”

Of course,Fell complied and gave a hard thrust.Blueberry moaned loudly with a few pleasure filled tears in his eye sockets.

Again,every second the thrust became harder and faster,Fell and Blueberry moaning together as they felt their members touching.

Blueberry moaned,”Ah...C-cherry...your..s-so..ngh..b-big…”

Fells face became covered in scarlet as he moaned,”Ah...k-kid...don't..ah..say that..your m-makin’..me..b-blush..”

Blueberry giggled,”You're...so..ah...c-cute..like..t-this..”

Fell quickly said,”No..I'm..ah..not..you're..ah..the..c-cute..one..”

Blueberry winked and said,”Two...ah...c-can play...that..g-game…”

Fell smiled and clanked his teeth with Blueberries moaning,”G-gonna..ah...cum..soon..k-kid?”

Blueberry nodded,”Ah...y-yes…”

His pace fastened as he moaned,”G-go..ahead..just...let..i-it...all..ah..out..”

Blueberry let out a few breaths before he came,moaning,”C-Cherry~”

And just seeing Blueberry cum was all Fell needed to cum himself,he held Blueberries hand as the cum mixes with his.

After a couple of moments to catch their breaths,Fell clanked his and Blueberries skulls together while giving a chuckle.

Blueberry noticed their souls glowing and said,”Cherry..what's happening..?”

Fell saw the glow and said,”Holy shit..kid...it..looks..like...our..souls..are...combining..”

A loud spark of purple surrounded the air as Fells vision became blurry.Little did he know that this was the first in many weird events about to unfold. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
